


About Yourself

by throwashadow



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throwashadow/pseuds/throwashadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written from a drabble request, based on the word "guidnunc" - one who always has to know what is going on.</p>
    </blockquote>





	About Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strategossix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strategossix/gifts).



> Written from a drabble request, based on the word "guidnunc" - one who always has to know what is going on.

Charles went to a therapist once in his adult life, by choice. That didn’t last long. But he’d gone just to check up on things, for the sake of thoroughness. It was possible that there was something totally unaddressed but totally present, something stress-related, that could cause trouble later.

He’d been instructed to talk about himself. That was to be expected. Delving into his past was tedious and the therapist had made no specifications as to what “about yourself” meant, so Charles spoke about his life as it was. He found himself talking mostly about the boys, and his relationships with them.

Given the chance to speak candidly about anything, that was what had poured out of him. The frankness of his own words surprised him. He cared about them, and what was more, he truly knew everything about them.

"Well, you’ve told me all about your clients, but what about yourself?"

Come to think of it, he didn’t really know much about that at all.


End file.
